Pretty Little Liars 20 Years Later
by Pookiebear1x19
Summary: A story about Romance, Drama, and Friendship,and Family. No A! Toby was never A ! Ezra never had a kid with Maggie.
1. Chapter 1- AN

A/N This is going to be a story about love, drama, and amazing storylines. It is supposed to take place 20 years later. I am a die hard Ezria shipper so expect there to be some better moments for them. But from all the other stories I have seen like this the writers just completely forget about the main couples. But not me. It will include amazing moments for all the couples. There will be a lot of chapters. It includes EZRIA, SPOBY, HALEB, AND PAILY. The characters names, bios, and description will be posted next. Enjoy! 54 days!


	2. Chapter 2- Characters

A/N- These are the main characters. Other characters will be mentioned.

THE FITZ FAMILY

- Ezra Daniel Fitz

Age: 46

Bio: Proposed to Aria on her graduation. Got married to Aria the summer after that. About 3 years later she got pregnant with Layla. They are as happy as ever living in Rosewood with 3 kids. He is now a published author and a stay at home dad.

Des: Still looks the same as he did 20 years ago.

- Aria Rose Fitz

Age: 37

Bio: Happily married with 3 kid. She is still very close with her best friends. She is a published author and a stay at home mom.

Des: Still looks the same. She let her hair get long again.

- Layla Nicole Fitz

Age: 16

Bio: Is very close with Skylar, Leslie, and Ashton. She is happily in love with a very special guy named Wesley. She loves to write. She loves hearing stories about her parents love life.

Des: Beautiful. Has gorgeous hazel eyes with long brown hair with blonde highlights. Looks like a young Aria.

- Lily Anne Fitz

Age: 10

Bio: A total sweetheart. She is loved by everyone. Her best friend is Kelby. She is very shy and smart. She loves to attend school. Her boyfriends name is Carter.

Des: Adorable. Has blue/green eyes with long brown hair.

- Xavier James Fitz

Age: 4

Bio: He goes by James. He was an unexpected child. He is very shy and artistic. Has a crush on Brittany.

Des: Has Ezra's eyes, curls, and smile.

THE CAVANAUGH FAMILY

- Toby Jake Cavanaugh

Age : 38

Bio: Married Spencer right after they found out Spencer was pregnant with Skylar. He is a carpenter.

Des: Looks the same but has let his beard grow out a little.

- Spencer Avery Hastings

Age: 37

Bio: Got pregnant with Skylar and then married Toby. She is now a lawyer.

Des: Looks the same

- Skylar Lee Cavanaugh

Age: 16

Bio: Straight A student. Very competitive and athletic like her mother. Spends a lot of time with her 3 best friends. Her boyfriends name is Hayden.

Des: Light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

- Keenan Michael Cavanaugh

Age: 7

Bio: Spends most time outside with his dad. He has a girlfriend named Addison. Kind of shy.

Des: Red/Brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

THE RIVERS FAMILY

- Caleb Jay Rivers

Age: 37

Bio: Didn't expect Tyler to come to this world as quick as he did. Married Hanna in between Tyler and Leslie. He is a programmer.

Des: Looks the same

- Hanna Bay Rivers

Age: 37

Bio: Didn't expect to have 3 kids but loves them and is happily married. She pursued her dreams and is now a Fashion designer.

Des: Looks the same. She kept her hair short.

- Tyler Ryan Rivers

Age: 18

Bio : A serious trouble maker/ bad boy. Has a girlfriend named Adrian of 4 years. Can't get along with Leslie or her friends.

Des: Blonde/Brown hair. Looks like Liam Hemsworth. he has beautiful blue eyes.

- Leslie Shay Rivers

Age: 16

Bio: Is popular and loves shopping and clothes. She is really sarcastic like Hanna. She loves her friends and little sister but hates her brother. Her boyfriends name is Bryson.

Des: Long blonde hair and blue eyes.

- Brittany Skie Rivers

Age: 4

Bio: Has a crush on her best friend Xavier. Popular for a preschooler.

Des: Short blonde hair and blue eyes.

THE MCCULLERS/ FIELDS FAMILY

- Emily Michelle Fields/McCullers

Age: 37

Bio: Her and Paige went to California and got married. They adopted 2 kids. Emily is a professional swimmer and coach.

Des: Looks the same

- Paige Lucy McCullers/Fields

Age: 37

Bio: A doctor married with kids. Happy as ever.

Des: Looks the same.

- Ashton Kylee McCullers

Age: 16

Bio: Spends time with her friends. A lot of guys are attracted to her. She was adopted for the California Adoption Center. She was adopted 1 month after she was born. Her boyfriends name is Mason.

Des: Has golden blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

- Kelby Sutton McCullers

Age: 11

Bio: A very social girl who is extremely popular and hangs out with Lily all the time. Has a boyfriend named Colton who her parents don't approve of. Adopted from Canada.

Des: Canadian. Long straight brown hair with green eyes. Very tan.

OTHER CHARACTERS

- Wesley Gabe Hemmingway

Age: 17

Bio: Very attractive guy with lots of friends. He like to write and is a hopeless romantic like Ezra. Layla means more than the world to him.

Des: Looks like a young Ezra.

- Carter Issac Harris

Age: 10

Bio: He is very cute and romantic for his age. He gets picked on for being a nerd. He loves school like Lily. They have been together since preschool.

Des: Blonde/brown hair, brown/green eyes. Wears glasses. Dresses very formal.

- Hayden Zane Ellis

Age: 17

Bio: Very smart. He is sporty and attractive. A lot of girls like him. He is dating Skylar.

Des: Brown emo-style hair. Blue eyes.

- Addison Reece Wilson

Age: 7

Bio: Goes by Addi. Popular and kind of shy. She's dating Keenan.

Des: Blonde curls and blue eyes. Looks like a young Allison.

- Adrian Grace Rodriguez

Age: 17

Bio: Likes to have sex a lot. Something major happens that involves her and Tyler. She is dating Tyler.

Des: Dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is really tan, Wears dark red lipstick.

- Bryson Trey Martinez

Age: 17

Bio: Technology expert. A younger Caleb. Has a sucky family. He is dating Leslie.

Des: Long flippy brown hair and brown eyes.

- Mason Allen

Age: 17

Bio: A lot of popular girls like him. He is dating Ashton.

Des: Geeky but sexy. Tan with blonde longish hair. Beautiful blue eyes. Wears big emo-style glasses. Dresses in skinny jeans, converse, etc

- Colton Garcia

Age: 12

Bio: Kind of a trouble maker but truly loves his girlfriend Kelby. Goes to the movies and other places a lot with Carter, Lily, and Kelby.

Des: Asian looking with gorgeous eyes.

- Ryan Clarkson

Age: 18

Bio: Tyler's best friend. Trouble maker who has a lot of sex. Plays video games with Tyler not stop.

Des: Mexican looking.

A/N The first chapter will be up soon. But that's the main characters. Other characters will be mentioned…


End file.
